Responsibility
by Kitsune Seven
Summary: Katsuya had always dreamed of becoming a doctor. But when a past he regrets comes back to haunt him, will the one he loves have to pay the price? SxJ, ShounenaiYaoi, Many OC's. Rating subject to change.
1. Thanks Adam

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owner(s). Any original character within this story, however, so belong to me, and I hold any and all rights to them. I did not make any money from the creation of this story.

Summary : Katsuya had always dreamed of becoming a doctor. But when a past he regrets comes back to haunt him, will the one he loves have to pay the price?

Warning : This story contains abuse, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, and adult language. Oh, and some Seto OOC-ness. Do not proceed any further if any of these offend you. You have been warned.

Responsibility

Chapter I

"Thanks Adam"

"What do you mean I have to go back?! You said I would never have to go back there again!"

"I know, Joseph, but your father, and your brother-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not Joey anymore!"

"I'm sorry. Katsuya, then… After the accident, there is no one left to run your parents'-"

"I know all of that already…" The males voice came out in a bit of a snarl, one he had learned from a very arrogant man. "Just… Set up the trip for Wednesday and get back to me when it's done."

"Yes, Katsuya, si-"

The blonde didn't bother to listen to the rest of the sentence, ramming the headset back onto the wall-mounted receiver. Damn them for calling him, in the middle of work, no less! It was Sunday, usually his favorite day. He'd been at work since 6 am, and still expected to be here a good 8 more hours, at the very least. He had begun his internship at the Domino Community Hospital but a few weeks ago. Figures that now, after everything he had worked so hard for was finally falling into place, he would be ripped back out of it.

"Jonouchi-san! Jonouchi-san!" At the sound of the light hearted voice coming from behind him, the blonde couldn't keep the smile from his face. His voice instantly fell back into his, now-customary, Japanese dialect as he turned to face the girl rushing towards him.

"What is it, Nerua?" His voice was as warm as his smile; a quick change from his aggravation not a few moments prior.

"Jonouchi-san…" She paused as she finally reached him, bending over at the waist, trying to catch her breath. "Jonouchi-san, there is a patient in room 317 that says he will only be seen by you! Or rather, his younger brother is saying it for him. The older sibling appears to be sleeping, but the boy will only seem to let you in, and-"

"Nerua, please. It's okay. I'll go up and see him." The smile that instantly brightened the girl's face would have been heart stopping, if Jonouchi had been interested in girls. But the slightly shorter red-head before him already knew that. They had been in the same classes together throughout college, and had become quite close.

"Oh thank you, Jonouchi-san! I'm sure you'll be able to help young master Kaiba calm himself!" The blonde stopped dead. Young master- Mokuba?! Mokuba was here?! Did that mean Seto was hurt?! No, no. It couldn't be that bad. If it were serious, they would have been taken to the emergency room. No, everything was sure to be alright. It was good that Nerua Uniri, though very kind hearted and warming, was quite often very oblivious. She didn't see him falter, or the sudden worry pass before his amber eyes.

"Thank you for coming to me, Nerua." Without a second's pause he proceeded past the girl, ruffling her shoulder-length hair a bit as he passed. He heard her giggle from behind him, but didn't take the time to look. Despite telling himself everything was alright, he couldn't help the worry that encompassed him for the older Kaiba brother.

He was down the hall and within the elevator in a few moment's time, previous troubles forgotten. His focus had to be on his work, at least until the end of the day. Then he could worry about the near-future.

Traveling up to the third floor, he quickly exited the elevator, taking no pause in finding his way to room 317. The door was closed, and no noise was coming from it. Taking a deep breath, the blonde brought his hand up, knocking gently upon the door before entering. The answer was a bit of a shock.

"I said I wanted Katsuya Jonouchi! Go away!" Yes, that was definitely Mokuba's voice. Despite the boy having grown older and gone through puberty, that was most definitely him.

"Moki, it's me." As he spoke, he took the doorknob in his grasp and forced the door open. He had almost made it inside, too, but for the sudden large mass that seemed to swallow him up.

"Katsuya! Oh, thank the gods it's you! Hurry, come inside! Close the door!" Not as though the blonde had any say in the matter. Without warning he was dragged into the small room, hearing the door slammed closed behind him. It took a few moment for his eyes to adjust to the room's dim lighting. Once he was released, he smiled down at the still slightly shorter male before him.

"Mokuba, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Seto got into a car accident and broke his leg and the stupid doctors say he has to stay the night here and I don't want him to, cause I would have to leave, and it's not fair, and I thought maybe you-"

"Okay okay, Mokuba! Slow down!" His hands were raised before him almost defensively as he smiled down at the raven-haired boy. He sure reminded him of a girl he knew… "I'm sure something can get worked out." He directed himself towards the bed where the sleeping Kaiba lay. They had probably given him a lot of painkillers that had knocked him out. Otherwise, Jonouchi was sure he would have been woken up by his younger brother's rantings. The blonde took the clipboard that hung of the end of the bed and read the paper attached to it both quickly and thoroughly. It seemed Seto had broken his right leg in three different locations, his kneecap fractured, and his ankle sprained. Also, his left ankle had been twisted, though nothing serious.

Turning back to the younger brother, he didn't realize his brow was so furrowed in thought until Mokuba made a sheepish noise. Amber eyes met pools of blue that he knew matched those hid behind sleeping lids. A gentle smile warmed his face as he replaced the clipboard.

"Well, Mokuba, the doctors are right. Your brother does need to stay here overnight so that they can make sure everything's okay. But I'm sure I can talk to a very nice nurse and arrange for you to stay the night here. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, just so long as I don't have to leave Seto alone!" His face and changed from one of worry to glee. Even though Mokuba was at least 16 now, he was still very able to act like a kid. And Jonouchi was happy for him.

"Alright. I'll go talk to my friend and see about setting this all up. I'll come back and check up on you two in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Katsuya!"

"See ya later, Moki." With a warm laughter and a tight hug, the blonde made his way out of the room, closing it behind him. It was almost One, and nearly time for his break. It would be nice to be able to step outside for a minute…

Jonouchi found Nerua back where he had left her, down in the break room where he had been summoned for the phone call.

"Ah, Jonouchi-san! Is everything okay?" She had been in the process of fighting with the vending machine, trying to make it produce her requested bottle of soda. Of course, the thing rarely ever seemed to work, and it didn't appear that the hospital would be getting a new one any time soon.

"Yes, everything's fine. But I do have a favor to ask. You see, Mokuba wants to stay the night here with his brother. Do you think you could work something out with the other nurses?"

"Oh, of course! We do that sort of thing all of the time!" Her green eyes were warm as they returned once more to the arrogant machine against the wall. Hearing a rustling behind her, she turned once more to the blonde who she had become friends with. "Are you going outside?" A nod was her response. "You know, you should really stop smoking, Jonouchi-san. It's bad for you."

"I know that, Nerua. Don't worry, I'll quit. Eventually…" As he slung his loose jacket over his upper body, he padded down the pockets to have sure his pack of cigarettes and lighter were still there. "And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Katsuya? We've been friends for over 5 years!"

"I know, but you're still me senior, Jonouchi-san!" Her smile was almost too sweet for the blonde as he laughed gently, taking his leave from the break room. He was out the back door in a moment's time, striding over to the vacant smoking area few of the hospital's employees used. He couldn't help but notice how he was just within sight of the room in which the brunette CEO was lying.

And without his consent, his mind returned to the obtrusive phone call he had received earlier. That stupid accident… Now he would have to return to the home he abhorred. True, he had hated his home when he was a teenager, having lived with the man he called a father for so many years, being beaten day in and day out. But that was nothing compared to the world over-seas.

The man so many of his friends had known to be his father, was not. He had actually been Jonouchi's uncle, still related by blood, though not as directly. He had been sent over to Japan when he was still very young, to his aunt and uncle, who had no children at the time. They had been loving make-shift parents, for a time. That was, until Shizuka came about. Katsuya had thought of her as his sister, rather than cousin. It didn't matter to him that they weren't related in such a way. But they were family.

As time grew on, his aunt and uncle began to give him far less attention than a young boy needed to survive. Their thoughts were focused only on their beautiful baby girl. But the blonde hadn't minded. He knew he wasn't rightfully their child, and was happy to see Shizuka prized and spoiled by them.

It changed, though, when the adults finally took time to remember Katsuya was there. His uncle insisted on sending him back to the states, to live with his rightful family. But his aunt, no, all she thought of was what the neighbors would say. So instead, she took the less obtrusive way out. She divorced Katsuya's uncle, taking Shizuka with her.

And Katsuya's uncle blamed it all on him. He was still small at the time, and took weak to fight back against the beatings he received. The abuse was harsh, but he took it. The words were mean, but he took it.

It had continued all the way through high school, until Katsuya had finally been able to break away. It had been the day of his graduation that he had finally conjured up the nerve to stand up to the man he called father. He moved out that day, into a small apartment on the other side of town, severing himself completely from what he had once called family. Everyone, except for Shizuka of course. She was still his sister, no matter what.

It was when his fingers started to burn that the blonde realized just how long he had been standing outside. It was so easy for him to lose track of time that way. Placing the cigarette butt in the cylinder labeled "Smokers' Oasis", he retreated back indoors to the break room to dispose of his jacket. He hadn't noticed the icy blue eyes staring down at him angrily from the third story window.

A/N : Well, there's the first chapter. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Don't really know what happens in hospitals or anything like that, so please bare with me. Oh, and please take a simple moment to review.

Kitsune Seven

P.S. To explain the title of this chapter, I originally couldn't think of a name for the story, but my friend Adam helped me think of one, so, yeah. Special thanks to him. Might put him in here somewhere…


	2. Insanity

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owner(s). Any original character within this story, however, so belong to me, and I hold any and all rights to them. I did not make any money from the creation of this story.

Summary : Katsuya had always dreamed of becoming a doctor. But when a past he regrets comes back to haunt him, will the one he loves have to pay the price?

Warning : This story contains abuse, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, and adult language. Oh, and some Seto OOC-ness. Do not proceed any further if any of these offend you. You have been warned.

Responsibility

Chapter II

"Insanity"

"So how is our favorite patient doing this morning?" Her voice was too bubbly for this early in the morning…

"Fine… But I'll be better once I get out of here…" His voice was just as icy as his eyes. Of course, such attitudes never seemed to phase Nerua.

"Well, you should be released later this afternoon. We just want to make sure you'll be alright with a cast and everything." Her smile was warm, trying to melt the cold exterior of the brunette in the bed. Thus far, only one other had ever been able to do that, well, except Mokuba.

"Then get out of here and let me rest in peace, woman." The red-head only shrugged, not even bothering to try and change the man's mood. They had been speaking almost in whispers, so as not to wake the smaller boy, asleep in the chair next to the bed of the one and only Seto Kaiba. The girl replaced the clipboard on the end of the bed with a warm smile and exited the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

The hall was nearly empty, as it was still only about 7 in the morning. Many of the patients were still sleeping, the few that were in the hospital. Nerua busied herself checking in on a few more patients within the third floor, before returning to the employee break room. She got there just in time for her emerald eyes to catch sight of a blonde removing his coat.

"Why, good morning, Jonouchi-san!" Her voice was so chipper, even for this early in the morning. It made the blonde jump when he first heard the girl's voice, but he was soon smiling as he returned the greeting.

"Good morning, Nerua. How are you?" As he spoke, he took a moment to hang up his jacket, already dressed for the day of working in the hospital.

"Oh, just fine!" She set herself about making both herself and her friend fresh cups of coffee from the pot at the back wall. "Kaiba-san was asking after you all night, you know." Jonouchi stopped dead. Seto? Seto had been asking about him? What had he said? "He really seems to look up to you, you know. Almost like another older brother!" As Nerua turned and handed the coffee mug to the blonde, he forced his tense limbs to relax. He took the steaming hot liquid and sipped it carefully. She was talking about Mokuba… He hid a sigh of relief but taking in the deep scent of the rich aroma.

After a short moment, the blonde produced a soft laugh. He hadn't noticed right at first what mug Nerua had handed him. In his grasp, he held a replica of the ever-popular Blue Eyes White Dragon. And as his bronze gaze turned to his female friend, he noticed her gingerly sipping from the second mug he had brought to the hospital with him only a short few weeks back. His Red Eyes Black Dragon.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, one day while shopping with the red-head. She had insisted on Jonouchi coming with her to pick out a dress for their graduation celebration up at the college. He had seen the set of mugs in a shop window, the two replicated dragons glaring at one another fiercely. On impulse, the blonde had rushed in, demanding to purchase the set. They had cost him a pretty penny, but it had been worth it. Nerua had gotten to enjoy the use of the mugs almost instantly, finding a cozy little café just around the corner from the shop. The red-head had instantly claimed the Red Eyes Black Dragon, leaving Jonouchi with the favorite of both his secret love, and arch rival.

And that was how it stayed, for almost a year now, whenever they shared their coffee. The blonde had brought the mugs into work with him the first day he started, having found out a few days prior that Nerua had gotten a nursing job there. It was a nice thought to know his friend would be so close by.

"Jonouchi-san, your coffee's getting cold!" He was snapped back from the memory by the happy female's voice. Blinking his amber eyes, he forced a bit of a smile, earning himself an emphasized frown.

"Sorry, Nerua, getting lost in thought. Time to get on shift anyways. But thanks for the coffee!" Without a second though he placed the half-empty mug on the small table that resided in the center of the room, and was quickly out the door, pinning on his nametag in the process. Knowing Nerua, she would bug him half to death about it later, but, that was a thought he could save for another time.

He was down the hall and in the elevator in a few moments, figuring he would go say good morning to Mokuba, before it was another 4 years before he saw the budding male. Even Jonouchi had to admit that despite the younger Kaiba's age, he was growing into quite the attractive man. Of course, not as good looking as Seto, but the blonde knew the younger would sure be the heart throb of many a girl.

He exited the elevator and turned away from the hall in which room 317 resided. He would check in with the nurses first to make sure everything was alright with Seto, then go say hello to Mo-

"I thought this hospital had a strict no pets rule." Jonouchi couldn't seem to suppress the annoyed groan from escaping him. Figures he wouldn't still be asleep…

"Still can't think of anything better to insult me with, can you, Kaiba?" His voice had a tired expression to it, one he had hoped the coffee would have gotten rid of. It might have, of course, if he had actually bothered to finish the drink. He turned around slowly, looking skeptically at the slightly taller man supporting himself on a set of crutches. The icy glare he received in return would have scared the pants off of any other human being. But not Jonouchi. He had been seeing those eyes every single day for the last near-decade of his life, if not by day, than by dream.

"I wouldn't be so bothered."

"Awe, and here I thought you cared, Kaiba!"

"Just get the hell out of my way mutt. I've got somewhere to be." With a vacant expression, the brunette forced himself to continue in his current direction. But Jonouchi saw through those frigid blue orbs. Seto was in pain…

"Oh no you don't." The blonde pushed himself in front of the other, stopping him. You don't even have a walking cast on, and you don't seem to know how to use a set of crutches. Now let me get a wheelchair and get you back-"

"I said I'm leaving. You can't stop me. I'm-"

"Seto fucking Kaiba, yes, gods believe me, I know. But guess what, Kaiba, you're still human. And as your doctor, I'm telling you to get your ass back in your room!" Amber eyes didn't even bother to take notice to all of the faces gawking at him. Who was he to be fighting with the all mighty Seto Kaiba?! Is he insane? Of course, these people obviously didn't know Katsuya Jonouchi, let alone the history these two males shared.

"I don't have to listen to you, you filthy dog. I could have your job in a second."

"True, but in getting me fired, you only help prove I'm right." The smirk that came to his face was one that could rival even Seto's. But as said male opened his mouth to reply, he was cut off even before a single word could escape him.

"Jonouchi-san! JONOUCHI-SAN!!!" The blonde turned at the sound of his name being called. There was Nerua, rushing off the elevator and running towards him. She looked disheveled and anxious.

"What's wrong, Nerua?!" Just the look on her face was enough to scare the crap out of him.

"Jonouchi-san, we've got an ambulance coming in! Female, late teens, attempted drug overdose!"

"Damnit…" The word came out in English, and Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at it. "Do we know her name and what she tried to overdose on?" The brunette seemed to be forgotten for the moment.

"Name is Shizuka Kawai and the drug is Heroin."

Jonouchi's eyes bulged out of his head. Shizuka…? His Shizuka?! No, it couldn't be…! His eyes turned to his rival, and the look there sent an unnoticed shiver up the other's spine.

"Get back to your room! I'll be there to check on you soon. Just do it, your stubborn bastard!" He was gone the next instant, not bothering with the stupid elevator, heading directly down the stairway at a breakneck dash.

The girl he had called Nerua was behind him. Seto watched them leave, silent and seemingly unfazed. Of course, this was just his external expression. But he knew… Knew how the blonde must have felt. Silently, the brunette turned, making his way back to the numbered room that had been assigned to him.

The two hospital employees arrived at the emergency entrance just as the stretcher was being pushed through the door. The blonde's worst nightmares had become reality. There was his baby sister, pale, with assisted breathing, covering in a white sheet, with half a dozen people surrounding her. And he couldn't do anything. Being the girl's relative, he wasn't allowed to even go into the room with her. He would have to wait to hear word.

As Katsuya slowed to a halt as his sibling was pushed by, he watched Nerua continue on with the stretcher. She knew the two to be siblings. She knew Jonouchi wasn't allowed into the room. She knew her friend would be waiting for her to come back out and inform him of what was happening.

Two hours passed before Nerua returned from the emergency OR. She looked somber, her deep green eyes downcast upon the floor. It didn't take her long to find her friend. Jonouchi had taken a seat in the small waiting room, elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands. For a second, the red-head thought perhaps he was asleep. But as she got within earshot of him, the girl realized he was crying, nearly sobbing into his hands.

"Jonouchi-san…?" Nerua's voice was soft and gentle, but not so quiet as the blonde would have trouble hearing her. His head was up in a snap, blood-shot eyes drilling into her hopefully. She didn't speak again till she was sitting next to her friend, eyes cast upon the floor. "They've stabilized Kawai-san, but she's being moved to the Intensive Care Unit. She'll be under 24-hour surveillance for the next couple of days."

Jonouchi listened to her explanation in silence, not trusting his own voice. His little Shizuka… Why would she have done this? What could have happened?

But he stopped questioning himself. If he continued, he knew he might go insane. So he did what little he could.

Standing up from the seat he had occupied for the last two miserable hours, the blonde stretched his arms up over his head. He could vaguely remember, at one point, his supervisor coming down and telling him to take the rest of the shift off, what with Shizuka being brought in and everything. But now that Jonouchi knew his younger family member to be safe, he couldn't simply leave. He needed to do something. Needed to keep busy. And his first stop, he decided, would be back with the male he had left standing in the hallway.

The elevator ride seemed to take longer than usual as Jonouchi found himself being pulled towards the third floor. Gods be damned, if that arrogant prick disobeyed him and left anyways. He would hunt the obnoxious CEO down himself and give him a piece of his mind! He would -

And all too suddenly Jonouchi found himself standing before the open doorway to room 317. And all too suddenly Jonouchi realized just how foolish he was being. And all too suddenly, Jonouchi discovered just how much four years could change a person.

Entering, he found that quite a bit had happened since Shizuka had been brought in. Mokuba was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed, fast asleep. And the icy brunette, he was standing beside the window, looking down at the ground below almost expectantly. His leg was covered in a walking cast, and a set of crutches rested against the wall next to him.

He didn't seem to notice the blonde enter through the open doorway, only turning when he heard the clip board being taken from the foot of the bed.

"Looks like you've got clearance to leave." He spoke slowly, his voice intentionally low to keep from awakening the younger Kaiba. "All you need to do is fill out the discharge papers at the -"

"How is she?" Jonouchi's eyes shot up.

"What…?" Sapphire eyes bore into him with concern.

"How is she, your sister?"

Amber orbs found their way back to the clipboard in his hands. "She's stable… I just don't understand how it could have happened."

"And how are you holding up?"

Suddenly everything came back into perspective with who Katsuya was talking to, and it became impossible to hold back his emotions. Kaiba always had that effect on him.

"What the hell do you care? It's none of your fucking business anyways! Just take your brother and leave!" He didn't realize that his knuckles were turning white from gripping the clipboard too tightly. And neither of them noticed hoe his raised voice had awoken the raven-haired boy.

"Jou…?" The simple whisper of his name brought him back to his senses. Placing the clipboard once more at the foot of the bed with shaking hands, the blonde brought himself around to where Mokuba sat, now upright, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey Mokie." He squatted down so as he was almost eye-level with the younger male. "It looks like your brother has clearance to leave, so you can go home and get some proper rest, okay?"

The boy's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?! Oh that's great!" His gaze turned to cast itself upon his older brother. "Seto! Can Jou come over for dinner?" He looked back to the blonde. "To thank you for helping out my brother!"

Katsuya opened his mouth to reply, but kept his eyes on the boy before him as he was cut off.

"Absolutely not!"

The smile stayed on his face as the blonde's face as he replied to Mokuba. "It's okay, kiddo. I have some… things I need to get done anyways. I'll go get the paperwork ready." Jonouchi stood, placing his hand appreciatively on top of Mokuba's head, and turned to exit the room. When he got into the hallway, he was greeted by a racket he had never before witnessed the like of.

"Tell me where he is! I need to see him!"

"I'm sorry miss, but we were told expressly that we're not -"

"What's going on, Saiyaka-san?" Jou's voice was curious as he approached the nurses' station. From there, a petit young woman, with long blond hair and livid honey-toned orbs turned to him, her face showing over-dramatic concern, but not her eyes. For a second, the male thought he might be looking into some sort of magic mirror that displayed what he would have looked like had he been born a girl. Behind her, the senior nurse looked like steam was about to come out her ears.

"This young woman is looking for -"

"Seto!" The female cut the nurse off, making the older look like she would jump over the counter and strange her, which would be a feat in itself for the elderly woman. Before he could even open his mouth in shock, Katsuya was turning to watch the other blonde rush past and nearly knock Seto Kaiba to the ground. The only thing that stopped him from falling was the crutches under his arms. "Oh Seto, I've been so worried! When you didn't show up for out lunch date, I started calling around, and found out you were here! Are you okay? They didn't violate you or anything, right?!"

Her mirror-like eyes cast themselves upon Jonouchi, and all he could seem to do was stare back. What was she implying?

She probably would have continues on her ranting, if the CEO hadn't cut her off.

"Shut up, Athera." And she did. After a moment's hesitation, she shifted, clinging to Seto's arm rather than chest. Adjusting to the apparent inconvenience, the brunette proceeded to the desk, filled out the paperwork he was silently handed, then headed towards the elevator.

Katsuya stood there, watching in complete shock. Mokuba stood beside him, his eyes cast upon the floor in disgust.

"Mokuba, let's go." The raven-haired boy started to follow, but not before stopping just in front of Jonouchi. He held out a small piece of paper, which the other took numbly, before hurrying into the elevator just as the doors started to close. The moment the blue-eyed glacier was out of sight, the area started to bustle again. Not that the blonde noticed. His eyes were still transfixed to the closed elevator doors.

What had just happened? What had he just seen? Seto Kaiba had a girlfriend?

A/N : So there's chapter two, which I'm sorry it took so long to get to everyone. With school and work eating up so much time, almost all of my imagination has shut down, for which I'm terribly sorry. Hopefully "Who Are You To Tell Me What I Know?" will be updated soon. I don't want either of these stories to go into the "Never to be finished" folder of fanfics I have. I know this chapter was kinda fast, with everything happening in it. Things should smooth out soon though. So thanks to everyone who's reading, and if you have a free second, please go review. More reviews mean quicker updates.

Kitsune Seven


End file.
